


Uptown Funk

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, And Alexander is having the time of his life, Beta James, M/M, Omega Alexander, Uptown Funk, because I forgot how cute that Au was, by Bruno Mars, honestly, james is a traitor, just fluff, thomas is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander learns which song Thomas hates the most is none other than, “Uptown Funk.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Uptown Funk

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me laugh while writng it ngl
> 
> Based off of real life experiences

When Alexander and Thomas walk into work, there is a song playing on the radio.

“Wonder what song it is,” Thomas mutters, getting closer to hear.

The second he hears what it is, he turns on his heels and leaves.

Alexander stares at the retreating back of his husband in confusion.

What song could make Thomas run away?

The second Alexander hears it though, he grins.

God, Thomas was going to hate him.

***

Before Thomas starts his work his door is opened.

He barely looks up before Alexander is sliding in on socks with a mic.

“Where’d you get the mic?” Thomas asks.

“Not important. Just sing along,” Alexander says.

Thomas eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean, ‘sing-along-’”

He’s cut off when the music starts blasting.

“I'm too hot,” Alexander sings.

Immediately, the entire office responds, “Hot damn.”

“Called the police and a fireman. I'm too hot!”

“Hot damn.”

Thomas watches in horror as the entire office sings the song he hates.

“Make a dragon wanna retire, man. I'm too hot!”

“Hot damn.”

“Say my name, you know who I am, I'm too hot!”

“Hot damn!”

James enters this exact moment.

“Make it stop,” Thomas begs him.

James looks over to Alexander.

The secretary of the treasury waves the mic in front of James’s face.

“You know you want to,” Alexander sing-songs.

“James, I swear to god-” Thomas threatens and James leans into the mic.

“And I’m bad 'bout that money, break it down.”

“JAMES MADISON!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
